<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[罗莱]Restless by DyeingMirror</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009151">[罗莱]Restless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyeingMirror/pseuds/DyeingMirror'>DyeingMirror</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossdressing, Dark Fantasy, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Power Dynamics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:01:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyeingMirror/pseuds/DyeingMirror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP<br/>罗严塔尔喜欢给莱因哈特穿女装</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reinhard von Lohengramm/Oskar von Reuenthal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[罗莱]Restless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>（我承认是我喜欢</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>罗严塔尔喜欢给莱因哈特穿女装。</p><p>这首先当然是因为莱因哈特穿女人衣服漂亮；但也不完全只是如此。</p><p>他喜欢亲手为皇帝更衣。在他们约会的夜晚，他被特许接管这项贴身近侍的工作。他可以指挥莱因哈特双手捧起脑后长发，取下白色披风，并牵引它在金色的阴影下流过。在这过程中，罗严塔尔便可专注欣赏那一小段只向他一个人袒露出来的、白得发光的优美后颈。</p><p>早年生涯中睡惯了硬床板的莱因哈特，到了人后却娇气得堪比童话故事中会被一千层被褥之下一小颗豌豆所伤害的小公主，会皱着他小巧的鼻尖，嫌弃罗严塔尔军服上衣上亮银纽扣太过硌人。因此罗严塔尔会先脱到只剩一层衬衫，才从身后紧密拥抱住莱因哈特，让走出工作状态的金色帝王像一只慵懒的小猫一样依偎在他身前。怀中的美丽青年在他手下展露出雪白胴体，全身仿佛弥漫上一层烟笼寒水的薄雾，是一朵幽昙面向着他蔚蔚绽开，半阖的蓝色眼眸中流转出澄明月色，世人眼中最冷的苍冰也就这样为他融解。</p><p>今晚罗严塔尔为莱因哈特准备的是一套纯白蕾丝内衣。在他手指逗引着内裤在莱因哈特胯下穿过，然后用丝绸绑带在他骨感的侧腰上系起蝴蝶结的时候，对方的神色还只是一味茫然。接下来到了这位胆大包天的僭臣竟敢要求皇帝配合他抬起手臂、穿着胸衣的时候，对方眼中果不其然酿起愠色。</p><p>莱因哈特已为罗严塔尔穿过各种长长短短的裙子，穿过露出半个屁股的牛仔热裤，穿过薄得透明的各色衬衫，穿过真正的女高中生不可以穿的那种所谓的女高中生制服——莱因哈特喜欢看罗严塔尔为他激动；只要罗严塔尔愿意开口请求，这些他全部都可以欣然接受——但是文胸的确是妇女们为了保护她们特有的乳房才会穿的东西，男人既然不长胸部，怎么可以穿呢？这已经全面超出莱因哈特的知识范畴。</p><p>“什么意思？”莱因哈特狠狠飞了个眼刀。</p><p>“请您穿上它。”罗严塔尔手里捧着那件内衣，隔着蕾丝布料抚摸莱因哈特手臂。</p><p>“我不穿！“</p><p>“为什么呢？”罗严塔尔语气十分无辜。</p><p>“因为……”莱因哈特被他问得短暂语结，“穿了也不会好看啊！”</p><p>“您还没穿，怎么知道好不好看呢？”罗严塔尔哄莱因哈特的方式就像年轻父母在哄挑食孩子吃青椒。</p><p>莱因哈特被罗严塔尔不讲常识还理所当然的态度气到。“你难道不知道男人没有胸部这件事吗？没有明明没长胸部的人穿文胸还会好看的道理吧？”</p><p>“我的皇帝，您怎么能说这种话？您要知道：世界上也有很多乳房并不发达的女孩子，她们也需要穿内衣，也在这种衣物上拥有专属于自己的美丽。”</p><p>莱因哈特听了这话，更加气得鼓起脸颊。“予对女人的事情，远不如卿了解，还真是抱歉啊！”</p><p>罗严塔尔心中既暗爽又紧张，但表面上不动声色。“贫乳的女性也好，喜欢穿内衣的男性也罢，她们也是银河帝国的公民，是陛下的子民。您怎么能对她们的美毫无体认，甚至三言两语就否定她们的权利呢？”</p><p>这几句话结结实实把莱因哈特说了个脸红语塞。</p><p>“……我怀疑你脑子有问题。”</p><p>暗自挣扎了好几秒钟后，他才红着一张脸小声嘟囔道，放松了僵持，任由罗严塔尔替他将文胸戴上又扣好。</p><p>女人内衣都穿了，为了罗严塔尔这个恃宠而骄的坏家伙，还有什么是他做不出来的？想到这里，莱因哈特可谓是恼羞成怒，干脆破罐破摔放弃了那些反正说到底也没什么意思的无谓骄矜，双腿一伸，坐在罗严塔尔膝上，听凭他随便怎样打扮自己。</p><p>元帅大人这厢则得意洋洋，为莱因哈特穿上了一身大面积镂空的薄纱罩裙，两条渔网白袜；又扯来几段鲜红绸带，将他光艳的金发拢成发辫，并两只细嫩脚踝上分别系上盛放的蝴蝶结。丝薄透肤的情趣内衣，偏偏用纯净的白色织成；高明度鲜色衣料映衬点缀之下，他一身雪肤中的生动血色突显而出，恍然愈发粉白。将熟而未熟的美丽男孩，乖巧地坐在一位成年男子怀中，被装扮成如此娇艳模样，真与一尊白瓷人形毫无二致；又有谁看了此情此景，能将他与那位威严强盛的莱因哈特皇帝陛下联系起来呢？</p><p>诸神将他们最为偏爱、精心打造的神使下送至凡间，交托他变革世界、拯救众生；这圣洁无比的至高存在，却无法抵御妖魔的引诱，每每轻易踏入陷阱，竟然被他包装成专属于他一个人的礼物，将要被他送给他自己，加以独占了。</p><p>在此过程中，莱因哈特也同时专注观察着罗严塔尔。看着对方的表情与神气逐渐变得越来越愉快流畅，深邃眉目中有什么东西开始幽幽涌动，伴随那对为他开拓勋业的可靠手掌在自己肌肤上发丛中留布下亲密的温度，他心中的气闷与郁结也不知何时消解于无形。他想到：或许送给约会对象好看内衣，是罗严塔尔以前养成的习惯吧？</p><p>莱因哈特自己平时所穿的内裤，一律是朴素的纯棉纯色；但看看这衣服，非但质地上乘，是莱因哈特没有感受过的、几乎令他惊讶的轻薄亲肤；加之款式漂亮，剪裁流畅，若是由爱美的女性收到，岂有不为之惊喜雀跃，与情人共舞一夜良宵之理呢？自己既然选择了接受罗严塔尔的关爱，当然也就有了应当继承这部分责任的义务吧？——这实在是只有莱因哈特一个人才能想出来的奇思妙想；他这可爱的想法若被罗严塔尔知晓，恐怕得捂着脸发抖，努力消化上好一阵子了。</p><p>专擅游乐的贵公子眯着眼赏玩雪肤上的白裙子，金发上的红绳结；虽然莱因哈特本来就美得不近人情，现在却真漂亮得像一只不会长出大脑，不会拥有夺取他人生命之能力的瓷娃娃一样。但他偏偏在他面前捧着小下巴撅着小嘴，蓝眼睛滴溜溜滚动，露出极为生动的困惑表情——这是他亲手用皇帝做成的，只属于他一个人的，独一无二的玩偶吗？是他兢兢业业忠君之事五年来，所应得的嘉奖吧？</p><p>想到这里，罗严塔尔也不由得得寸进尺起来，从衬衫口袋里掏出新买的红色唇膏，转出来往莱因哈特嘴上描去。</p><p>才刚涂了一下，自己的嘴唇上传来的浓烈化学香精气味，就让不惯于此的莱因哈特几乎本能地偏过头直躲。</p><p>“不要这个！”皇帝陛下坐在他的重臣大腿上，像个挑食小孩拒绝吃青椒一样扭着脸左躲右闪。</p><p>罗严塔尔简直乐不可支，一手揽紧对方小腰制服他的挣扎，一边执着地继续将唇膏往他嘴边凑。“陛下，请别乱动！这样会很漂亮的。……”</p><p>莱因哈特撅着红艳艳的嘴唇，气呼呼地盯着罗严塔尔。无论是嘴巴皮肤上令他难受的脂粉负担，还是对方脸上越来越难以掩饰的笑容，都让他感到极不愉快。能征善战的马上天子当机立断，猛地捏稳罗严塔尔下巴，便冲上去一阵乱糟糟亲吻，将唇膏抹得他满嘴满脸都是，还故意发出响亮的啾啾声。</p><p>莱因哈特凯旋而归的时候，那张享誉银河帝国上流社交圈的英俊脸庞上，已经遍布一道又一道凌乱的鲜红唇印。若换了别个场合，早已被僚友们簇拥起来打趣他又一头撞进了哪家销魂温柔乡。</p><p>而经过这番折腾，莱因哈特的脸也干净不到哪里去。本来被罗严塔尔还算精心描画过的樱桃小口，也被他涂抹得一片凌乱，花瓣似的片片嫣色，在他脸颊上、颧骨上甚至额角上全沾得到处都是。</p><p>好在两人生得实在漂亮，就算是这样鬓乱钗横的梳妆，竟然也将这两张俊美面孔衬托得更为生动。他们对望片刻便不由得同时大笑起来，室内氛围中更添上一种别样的火花四溅的性感的紧张。</p><p>瞄准莱因哈特又一次放松防备的空隙，罗严塔尔趁机又牵出一段红绸，这一次绕在了莱因哈特手腕上，眼看着就要将他双手捆在一起。</p><p>受人支配、不能自主，永远都是莱因哈特最讨厌的事情。可正因为这位宽大的王者信任他的将军，所以没有及时进行反抗，而是优先选择了直接向对方申诉不满。</p><p>“罗严塔尔！我不要这个。”抬起蓝眼睛直视对方，莱因哈特举着被捆起来的手腕子，扭着细瘦圆润的肩头，万分可爱地撅着嘴撒娇道，“你明明知道我最讨厌这个！”</p><p>“只是因为这样子很漂亮。请您放心，我绝对不会对您做任何您不喜欢的事情……”</p><p>罗严塔尔嘴上说着软话，手里的活计却一刻不停，几秒之内就将莱因哈特双手结结实实缠在了一处，同样为他打上一个丰硕艳丽的蝴蝶结。穿着透明衣裙的男孩，看上去更像一个货真价实的、包装完毕的礼物了；异瞳中色泽愈发深沉，仿佛有一股不知从何而来的冲动在他心上反复钩弄，催促着他一鼓作气，尽快将皇帝变成不管那人自己喜不喜欢、总之他会喜欢的样子。</p><p>“啊……！”莱因哈特全身震颤着叫道。</p><p>装饰着金色圆铃与红色蝴蝶结的金属乳夹，看上去就如同圣诞树装饰品一样人畜无害；而锯齿隔着蕾丝布料咬住私密肌肤的那一刻，突然激起的强烈触感却叫他禁不住猛地惊跳起来。金色的柔软发梢被身体挣扎的动作抛起，更勾勒出被紧紧咬在朦胧白纱之中的粉嫩乳头；金铃在红绸掩映之下发出甜美的碎响，听在两人耳中却不啻一种催情的乐曲。</p><p>敏感处不断传来阵阵刺激的痛痒，咬得莱因哈特软了腰肢，他双手却被绑住，终于全身无处着力而向罗严塔尔怀中倒去。小狮子能咬死大象却不知道怎么处理缠身的蚁群，无法自主般不停嘶嘶喘息，蓝色冰湖中已泛出一层委屈的水雾，却倔强地瞪圆了一双杏眼企图示威，为此一颗尖牙几乎将他自己唇角咬破。</p><p>罗严塔尔从善如流，从后腰将稚嫩的情人揽进臂弯。对方腰腹肌肤上温度湿度都已明显升高，紧贴着揉皱了标榜着他忠于职守的军服衬衫。紧实肌理中的细微战栗纤毫毕现，赤裸裸地反映到他手心里，锁骨处同时传来热汽腾腾的难耐的低吟。莱因哈特穿着专为用来做爱的衣服偎在他胸前，一声接一声叫他名字，像是在告诉他他已准备好了，像是在呼唤他跟上来——若不是被他绑住，那双手此刻想必早已不由分说缠上他后背，挣扎地在他心脏上攥紧，那感觉像是被痴缠又像是被威胁。这份性感在他心上勾起的涟漪，却不如说更接近一种高扬的战意——如果在御榻上为皇帝奉献欢乐，竟然也能算作他功绩账上的一笔。</p><p>罗严塔尔精雕细琢的手指攀上美少年玉石天成般雪白透亮的膝盖，指腹轻点，那整条腿就都像是变魔术一样瞬间染上一层蜜粉；轻巧优雅地将那双腿翻开，越滑近腿根就越觉得手中的身躯抖得厉害。用手掌稳妥地在下身托住，手指在肉穴里轻车熟路勾起来翻搅，那男孩没一会儿就整个人倒在他腿上，竟然也跟着摆起腰来吃他的手。骨盆附近的绰约曲线掉在在蕾丝裙子里，修长的腰腹肌群用力时传来的震颤十分生动。悦耳的轻声哼叫中，金色睫毛柔弱地颤抖着。</p><p>“知道吗？您的腰在动呢。都已经这么湿了，弄得我手上都是……想必很舒服吧？”</p><p>性感的交互引诱着罗严塔尔也更加主动参与进来。他用梦呓般的调情蛊惑着，受到催眠的却好像不只有一个人。一股又一股奇妙的深色的情绪从胸口涌出，裹挟着他的心脏以越来越奇怪的节律跳动。他边说边感到口渴——你知道高糖分饮料让人越喝越渴的说法吗？大概就像是那种感觉。</p><p>“呜、罗严塔尔……”</p><p>将假阳具推进去的时候，他腿上的男孩似乎整个下肢都已经没了力气，只是随着被插入的过程敞开了双腿，仰着长颈发出啊啊的娇声，看上去迷迷糊糊的，已经不知道有几成是出于自主。玩具是基础款式，既不会震动也不会加热，可莱因哈特好像是太过敏感，稍动一下便颤抖着叫出声来；而若是他体贴地放缓、或作弄地停下，就会呜咽着收紧双腿来夹他的手；被他真正握着那东西抽插一会儿，就听话地湿得一塌糊涂，裙子里全是响亮的水声。罗严塔尔的军服长裤都被皇帝亲自弄脏了。</p><p>年轻帝王的男根也跟他本人一样朝气蓬勃，早就在那条本来就什么也遮不住的蕾丝丁字裤里精精神神地翘了起来，终于借着莱因哈特某一次难耐的挺腰动作，从他不设防备地大大敞开的双腿之间，掀开丝薄内裤不成形的束缚钻了出来。敏感的前端划过布料的强烈感觉，刺激得莱因哈特有些回神；低头看到自己的东西醒目地支楞着，泛着粉色的圆柱看上去兴奋得不得了，那视觉却令他不得不为之脸红。</p><p>这自然全被罗严塔尔看到。小情人果然从脸蛋到身体都漂亮极了，稚嫩的反应也可爱到不行。他克制地轻轻一笑，选择静待对方下一步出招。</p><p>“罗严塔尔……”莱因哈特喘着气轻声叫道，“帮帮我吧……”</p><p>没有回答；罗严塔尔还在专心致志搞他屁股，每一次都整根推到头，里面被顶开来酸得发烫，硅胶质地都被流出来的水弄得黏糊糊的了。可他真硬得难受。</p><p>“帮帮我。也碰碰前面吧。好不好？……”</p><p>湿哒哒的娇声甜得像清晨的掺水蜂蜜，莱因哈特纡尊降贵连声撒着娇，可是总不能如意；他刚才被烫成一团浆糊的脑袋也终于有些冷却。他想要问责这个抗旨不遵的差劲男朋友到底在干些什么，抬起头去看罗严塔尔，却只见对方居高临下、不加掩饰地审视着自己；唇边的弧度来者不善，带着几分戏谑几分疏离；仿佛应该属于一只猎食野兽的异色双眼，在逆光的半空中显得就像一对无可捉摸的深渊。</p><p>那景象引起莱因哈特一瞬间应激性的慌乱；随即立刻转为恼火：他绝不允许自己在这个场面中成为那个唯一不能自持的人，成为那个被人单方面凝视的对象。可莱因哈特还在耐着性子忍让。</p><p>“罗严塔尔……”他撅着嘴嘟囔道，“我不要这个。我不要这个嘛！”</p><p>一只粉白近乎透明的矜贵的膝盖，像娇生惯养的猫咪把下巴依到人类掌心一样，凑过来蹭罗严塔尔那只胡作非为的手。力道轻得像带着一层绒毛，足以搔到任何人心痒。</p><p>“我要你，我要你……你自己的放进来吧。好不好？”</p><p>罗严塔尔仍然没停，相当享用地听取粘连在对方单词之间越发甜腻的喘息声。双腿开始痉挛着打颤，金发丛中的蓝眼睛也碎成一池涟漪乱洒的春水，莱因哈特看起来已经快不行了。</p><p>真厉害，能用这种没用的假屌爽到的人，是什么只要挨操就会开心的荡妇啊？围着伯伦希特嚎啕大哭皇帝万岁的士兵们真是可怜，不可能知道这竟然是一位会用这种湿透的眼神，去恳求其他男人快点来侵犯自己身体的大人吧？——明显是就这样把皇帝搞射比较有趣。大餐当然要慢慢吃才对。从他的立场来看，完全没有遵守命令的理由。</p><p>可莱因哈特已经忍无可忍。冷冰冰的怒火翻上来占领了他的心灵，此时此刻，在他防备空虚的两腿间四处流窜的快感和到处乱淌的体液，感觉起来除了莫名的屈辱之外什么都不是。</p><p>莱因哈特瞄准罗严塔尔手肘猛地一脚踢开，翻身骑上敌手腰间；玩具从体内滑出来的时候，他不得不咬着嘴唇以忍耐那感觉，这遭遇更使他多添一倍负面的情绪。</p><p>他双手遭到束缚，行动能力颇受限制，但是依然展现出极强的倔强姿态，迎难而上去解罗严塔尔的裤子拉链。坐下来的时候他整副身躯都难以自制地发起抖来，咬在他乳尖上的金铃被抛起来荒淫地叮当作响，看在罗严塔尔眼中无非又成为另一范畴的有趣。罗严塔尔仰卧着发出舒适的叹息，观赏美丽恋人坐在自己身上扭腰的光景，一头丰沛的金发在他肩头流淌如瀑，暗暗期待着主君不知又会将他带向何方。</p><p>而莱因哈特本来就已经接近高潮，身体状态极度敏感；即便想要努力驾驭他不听话的僭臣，然而他整副下肢都酸软无力，拼尽全力在对方身上起落了几个回合，更觉得全身热到令他脑海泛白的地步，腰已经再也动弹不了一下了。可他自己也还没射出来，更重要的是罗严塔尔也还没向他认错，他就卡在这不上不下的位置上，不但身体备受煎熬，心中也不由得涌上一股不甘心的委屈，头一低眉心一皱，就觉得自己双眼丢脸至极地发起烫来。</p><p>接受着那压抑着暴躁、泫然欲泣的蓝眼睛无声控诉，罗严塔尔若连这情况也不能察觉，他便白比他小男朋友多吃了九年军粮。他将莱因哈特抱下来，重新放平在床上，用自己的温柔亲吻去解开那对被倔强的小牙咬紧的嘴唇。</p><p>在连番肢体冲突中，莱因哈特的发辫已经散乱，柔软蜷曲的黄金长发在枕头上奢华地铺陈，沿着颈侧流出一缕明红的绸缎，衬在浅色的床具上恍如鲜血。向他凝望的蓝眼睛洇着水雾，透彻地映照出种种真切的情绪，可莱因哈特在他下方虚弱地喘息的模样简直疑似濒死。</p><p>若在此将匕首刺进皇帝胸膛，想必并无一人可以阻止。引出他那熔炼无数尸骸而成的珍贵而罪恶的血液，令他躺在被湍流不息的血河浸透的床单里断绝生息，那金黄纯白鲜红的色泽岂不正与罗严塔尔为他准备的装饰相配；而这一束金箔玫瑰般的尸身，则将在紫红的暮光中被世人发现，亦不失为一种与他相衬的华美的死亡。</p><p>罗严塔尔至少有一秒钟沉迷于这种血腥而美丽的弑君幻想；旋即又在恐惧的战栗中掉进冰窟。他忍不住害怕地将莱因哈特紧紧拥住。</p><p>莱因哈特无从得知罗严塔尔究竟想过些什么。他无非是条件反射式地伸手抚慰不安的臣属，那份接触却不知何故令对方一下子发抖得更加厉害。紧接着罗严塔尔十分急切地拉开他双腿顶进来，那动作几乎是带着一点惶惑了。</p><p>罗严塔尔心中奇妙的恶意和攻击性仍未消解，更与莫名的恐惧感混沌在一处。他放任自流听凭本能驱使，捞起手中纤细的腰胯向上猛撞，每每全力击在要紧的一点上。</p><p>这凶狠的攻势着实令人难以招架，可莱因哈特也是个最讨厌认输的主儿，他连用四肢去抵着对方缓冲这种事也不愿意做，更不可能叫他开口要求对方慢点。他努力承受着，但终究难以全然消化，致命快感迅速堆积起来，逼迫他哀鸣着濒临绝顶，那样子难免勾起罗严塔尔更多难以自制的冲动。</p><p>“请您看看，从您的小肚子上都可以看到我的痕迹了……呼……镂空的裙子果然很淫乱，非常适合您穿……”</p><p>“闭嘴……。别说那种话……”</p><p>“刚才您那样屈尊求我摸您前面，像这样子如何？感觉好吗？不愧是我的皇帝，您的东西好大，摸起来手感很好……胸部被这样扯也很舒服吗？啊，小穴被我干得很开心，所以就算粗暴地对待其他地方，疼也会变成爽吗？看看您这副样子，想必已经爽到说不出话了吧……”</p><p>“呜、啊……罗严塔尔…………”</p><p>莱因哈特尚能依稀觉出这厮必定正在大放厥词，至于那具体都是些什么淫辞艳曲，所剩不多的理智已不允许他再一一追究。</p><p>白光到来的同时，乳夹也突然被一下子扯掉，那一瞬间从全身各处袭来的激烈快感，刺激得莱因哈特哭喊着落下眼泪。</p><p>罗严塔尔十分享受了一会儿那哭声；可莱因哈特竟没有停。那男孩落在他怀中，放声哭个没完，号泣的动作带动他紧绷着弓起身体，断线珍珠似的大滴泪珠不断顺着泛红的脸颊滑落，没一会儿额发就被热腾腾的汗水浸得透湿。他此时的姿态完全没了世人熟知的那个雄主的影子，真的就像一个只因为没追到皮球就不知所措到伤心崩溃的幼童。或许是他身心之中积攒的疲惫濒临决堤，因此一旦遇到一个可以泄洪的出口，就不由自主地奔涌而出。</p><p>任谁都能看出，莱因哈特真的在哭。那种无辜足以让人心脏紧缩，让人觉得如果不去安慰他，简直就构成一种罪大恶极的虐待行为。可罗严塔尔也知道，若贸然对莱因哈特做出怜悯的姿态，必将引起他强烈反感。他便用拥抱情人的方式拥抱莱因哈特，摩挲他的后腰，尽量不要暴露出他已知道此刻他抱住的只不过是一个小他九岁的孩子。</p><p>莱因哈特本应已经筋疲力尽了，可他却挣扎着抬起身子贴上来，热泪零落中着了火似的冰蓝瞳眸近在咫尺，像一滴琥珀将罗严塔尔困在里面。</p><p>“告诉我你爱我。”</p><p>他软糯地哽咽着说。</p><p>罗严塔尔受到的冲击非同小可。</p><p>不消说，这是一种非常不合理、不平等的要求。正常情况下，如果你想要确认伴侣的爱情，就应当率先对对方表达爱意，才能等待对方回答“我也是”。</p><p>莱因哈特贴得更近；他们的鼻梁互相摩擦，莱因哈特稚嫩而热忱的呼吸如绒毛般洒在他脸上，撩拨得他心中爱怜不已。</p><p>“告诉我你爱我。”</p><p>莱因哈特撅着嘴小声重复道。</p><p>罗严塔尔几不可闻地叹了口气。“我爱你。”他说。</p><p>“解开我。抱抱我。”</p><p>莱因哈特模模糊糊地说。在他双手的束缚被解开时，立刻本能般地缠上罗严塔尔肩头；罗严塔尔也保护地将他裹进怀里。</p><p>莱因哈特终于破涕为笑，重新露出了他特有的那种充满主权和感召力的笑容。</p><p>“跟卿做爱为什么这么舒服啊？看来卿经过磨练，积攒了宝贵的经验。既然如此，尽管把那些都献给予吧！”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>